unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario And Luigi Bowsers Outside Story (known in china as luigi and bowser marios inside story) Is a Shame Made By Nintendon't its based of off mario and luigi bowsers inside story It is rated c for crap and is a RPG just like m&lbis The story is that one day mario got mega hungry and he ate and ate spaghetti he ate so much he for no reason put in a potion that did kirbys inhaling ability he accidentally inhaled luigi bowser peach daisy some toads and some other crap marios goal is to get the huge mountain of spaghetti while luigi and bowsers goal is to find the princesses inside marios body ________________________________________________________ GAMEPLAY!!! the gameplay is much like m&lbis but a bit changed instead of mario and luigi on the bottom screen and bowser on the top screen while in the body its luigi and bowser on the bottom screen and mario on the top screen also insead of the overworld being the area you can walk in any direction and the body being you can only walk left and right and jump there are both walk in any direction ___________________________________________________________ AREAS (in marios body)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sloby mouth: this area can only be accessed after the part luigi and bowser gets inhaled or if you take a body pipe as luigi and bowser in the overworld going in the mouth hole will bring you into the spaghetti filled stomach spaghetti filled stomach: this area is the area you enter whenever you go into marios mouth hole the weakest enemies are found here even a n00b could beat them marios mn brain: in this area you can see memorys of mario like mario and peach licking a flagpole small twisy intestine: this area is an area you can swim! you can find body bloopers and jeep jeeps and other liquid swimmin enemies and also theres a huge spaghetti cheep cheep boss here largeyish intestine: this area has more tougher enemies and a tougher boss crapper: this area is marios anus you can get out of marios body through here by getting crapped out you will end up in the toilet and then get flushed and go into the sewers which tha means you will be in he overworld you can go back into marios body using a body pipe ear of crud: this is marios ear you can eat earwax here and fight earwax enemies boogerland: this is inside marios nose you will fight booger enemies and bosses pump the heart up: this is marios heart you will face a pink luigi and bowser boss here the final Oregon: peach and daisy are here but you will only acess this area before you face the final boss as mario and hen before you save peach and daisy you will also be forced to help mario face the final boss _________________________________________________________________________________ AREAS (overworld)!!!!!!!!!!!!!! peaches castle: this area is peaches castle you will start at this area as mario you can visit this area later ingame and fight john mario cena toad town: this area has alot of shops most of them have normal items while some sell crap diarrhea toilets and Justin beiber underwear the sewers: you can access this area after getting craped out by mario fresh grounds: a normal flat grounds area with dead pokemon there aswell the insane volcano: huge volcano that eropts sometiems also lava mayro lives here as a boss the final area: the final boss is located here the boss is john cena he guards the huge mountain of spaghetti he will sommon cena john you will have to use marios inhale ability to inhale him or else he will sheild john cena for the rest of the battle if you inhale him you will have to fight him as mario and luigi cena john has 9000 health and john cena has OVER 9000 HEALTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Rated C for Crap Category:Shames